Wings
by shinju-kun
Summary: Pit wants to know why Ike doesn't touch his wings. IkexPit fluff. I got the idea for the beginning and end parts from Dayraider's fic.


As I turn on my music and play with the arms of my beloved Kaoru-chan, I begin to think of a new idea for the next theme.

"May I ask what you are doing?" The deep and sexy voice purrs in my ear, making me squeal, fall out of my seat, and my heart race.

"How many times have I told you _not_ to do that?" I cry at him, a blush coming to my cheeks.

He chuckles and leans on the back of the chair, smirking at me playfully.

"Well, considering you've been doing that for the past…oh I'd say half hour, I would think that you would've had at least half a page typed up right now."

I huff and gather up Kaoru-chan before taking my seat and setting him down in my lap. "I've been…distracted is all…" I murmur, kissing the top of his head.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my neck, saying against my ear, "You mean lonely?"

"No…yes…"

He chuckles and kisses my cheek gently, making my cheeks flare. "Do you need me for some more inspiration?"

"A little…I am writing a fic about you."

"Tell me about it." He purred, kissing my cheek again and again.

I shiver but say, trying to sound strong, "I was thinking of you being too shy to touch Pit's wings because he's a perfect being and you'd be afraid to taint him or something."

"You've got your idea…what's the problem?"

"…You're not here?" I say childishly, looking back at the mercenary.

He chuckles and kisses my forehead. "Well, I'm here now. Why don't you get to it?"

I nod and turn back to the screen, petting Kaoru-chan once more before starting the story.

It had been another day where a certain angel and mercenary would wander around the house, talking about their adventures before coming to the tournament. While they talked, they would take a breather and sit in their room, outside, or in the living room, cuddling and saying sweet things to one another.

Though, today was different. Pit was distracted and uttered a few sentences, but nothing more as he thought. His lover would always touch him and kiss him, and hold him, but that wasn't what was on the angel's mind. What bothered him was the fact that he'd never go anywhere _near_ his wings.

The angel wanted him ever so badly to feel his wings along with touching the space between his wings, but every time he tried to initiate it, the mercenary would always find a clever way to get out of the situation. It frustrated him to no end and today he was _determined_ to get an answer.

"Pit? Are you alright? You seem distracted…"

They were in the garden in the back of the Manor, under a shady oak tree, the angel sitting in Ike's lap.

_This is my chance!_

He sat back and said in a sad tone, crossing his arms "Ike, why is it that you will touch every other part of my body but my wings?" He emphasized the question by fluttering his wings a little.

Ike blinked a couple times before saying, "I like the rest of your body better; including your face." He smiled and cupped the angel's small face, but he pulled away, his expression turning to anger.

"Ike, I'm serious. I want a straight answer and I want it now."

He kept up his icy glare on the bluenette for a while before Ike swallowed hard and sighed, giving in.

"W-well, to be honest, Pit, I'm actually scared to touch your wings."

The brunette quirked a brow at him.

"It's because you're an angel, and I'm a mortal…what if your wings turned black?"

"What does you being a mortal have to do with anything?" He asked, lowering his arms.

"Because I am a man and I'm not supposed to love an angel. That's not how things work."

Pit stared at him for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles.

The mercenary blushed crimson but kept silent until Pit calmed down. "What's so funny?" He asked, slight anger hanging on his tone.

"Ike! My wings won't turn black because of that!"

This time, the mercenary quirked an eyebrow.

"Ike," Pit took his big hands into his own, "The only reason my wings would turn black is if I did something against my Goddesses wishes!"

"Isn't dating a mortal _man_ considered going against her wishes?"

He smiled and kissed his cheek, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I had a long talk with her about it."

"And?" He replied, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"She was a little disappointed, but she understood my love for you and decided to let me have passage to the Skyworld and here any time I want."

Ike smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well that was nice of her."

"She's Palutena! Of course she's nice!"

"Okay, okay. I didn't say she wasn't nice."

They laughed before kissing softly.

"Pittto-chi?"

"Mm?"

"May I…touch your wings now?"

Pit giggled before turning around in Ike's lap. "Of course!"

Ike smiled and ran his fingers through the magnificent wings, making Pit sigh silently.

"They're so soft…" He whispered, seeming to be in a trance as he followed his fingers through the cloud-like feathers.

He gently ran his fingers in the gap between his wings and the angel gasped, tensing up a little.

"Is it that sensitive?" He murmured.

The brunette nodded. "I don't know why…but it is…"

Ike smirked and lifted him up a little, brushing his lips there and making Pit shiver and blush.

"Ike…"

After a few moments of gently kissing it and softly blowing on it, he hugged his angel close, listening to the giggles.

"Oh, Ike. You're such a little kid…"

"Can I help it? You're too cute!" He said, nuzzling into his neck.

~*Owari*~

I smile and save the document, squeezing Kaoru-chan.

"Well, Ike? What do you think?"

I hear his deep footsteps walk over to me and he rested his chin on my shoulder, scrolling up to read. After a few moments he chuckled, standing upright.

"That was a sweet story."

I giggle and quickly publish the story, putting my computer to sleep before turning around in my seat to face him. He was lying on the bed, arms crossed in back of his head as a pillow with his eyes closed. I blush and rise, my footsteps nearly silent as I sit on the edge of the bed.

One of those beautiful sparkling blue eyes opened and he smiled at me, sitting up.

"Are you going to spend the night with me again?"

"Do you want me to?"

I blush more and nod, setting Kaoru-chan by my pillow as I wrap my arms around his neck.

He chuckles and lies back, adjusting me so I' m lying between his legs with my head lying on his chest.

I feel my heart race and I lace my fingers with his, his other arm wrapping around my waist.

"Go to sleep, now." He murmurs, kissing the top of my head.

I blush even more but nod, closing my eyes.


End file.
